Fasteners of the aforenoted type are installed within the supports during manufacture by means of a process of overmolding so as to provide the supports with strong fastening means, which usually enable demounting of the fasteners without damage to the panel, it being impossible to obtain such fastening means directly within the molded soft materials.
The installation of fasteners by means of the aforenoted overmolding process is entirely satisfactory as it results in excellent retention of the fastener within the soft material. Nevertheless, the invention is directed to improving the installation of the fasteners.